


【授权翻译｜团酷】夏日忧愁

by AlyssaaaaK



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/M, Female Kurapika, First Time, Fucked Up, Hurt No Comfort, Just angst, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unhealthy - Freeform, relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 深深吻我后再走酷拉皮卡的唇边发出了一声呜咽，库洛洛听到后，决定用自己的嘴让她安静下来。吻很粗暴，像是鲁西鲁夫向她宣告她必须服从的方式。以纪念这夏日的忧愁泪水顺着她的面颊滑下。从纯粹的痛苦之中，她的身体感受到了极致的快乐。她痛恨此刻的每分每秒。我只想让你知道“我恨你…”她低语着，如同一只被蛇逼进了角落的可悲老鼠亲爱的，无人比你更好“我爱你。”男人一边回答着一边在她的体内又进了几分，让金发女孩发出了杂糅着痛苦与快感的哭声我沉浸在这夏日 夏日的忧愁
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 13





	【授权翻译｜团酷】夏日忧愁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summertime sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673043) by [Mari_the_little_marshmallo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo). 



> 系好安全带，带上纸巾，然后都跟我一起哭。

_深深吻我后再走_

酷拉皮卡望进男人那双漆黑无神的眼睛，不顾一切地具现化出锁链想要给他致命一击

_以纪念这夏日的忧愁_

一滴泪水顺着她的面颊滚落，她的心痛得叫人不敢相信。男人平静地一步步走近了她，身上还带着她先前留下的伤疤

_我只想让你知道_

“…好美…”男人低语着，擦去了她脸上那滴血色的泪水

_亲爱的，无人比你更好_

“…”她的口中说不出半个字来。蜘蛛张开了网，将她捕在网中。

她不知道自己是什么时候陷进去的

几个月之前？

不…

大概还要追溯到在友克鑫的时候。

_今夜我一袭红裙_

这身红裙本应是她的丧服。她本来是要和男人同归于尽的。

所以当这个男人嘴唇干燥的触感来到她柔嫩的唇上时，她不禁开始好奇自己究竟是怎么走到这一步的

_在苍白月光的影子下起舞_

黑发的男人夺走了她的一切。她的家人、她的族人、她的幸福、她的骄傲乃至尊严。 

而现在他就要来取她的初夜了。

这是意料之中的事。当男人抱紧她的时候，她在心里想道。男人的血在她的裙子上染出一道蝴蝶般深红的阴影，吻顺着她的脖颈一路向下

_将头发高高盘起成选美冠军般的样式_

紧接着，她意识到她的仇人用那本书将他们传送到了一个像是他卧室的地方。

_脱掉高跟鞋，我焕发无限生机_

被男人推倒在床时，她无力地顺从了。她的头撞在了柔软的床垫上，整个人却仿佛沉了下去一般，越陷越深。

库洛洛爬到她的身上，专心致志、不紧不慢地脱去了她的衣服

_哦，上天，我能感到它就在空气中_

当黑发男人的两根手指不带任何警告地捅进她的身体时，一声轻喘从她饱受折磨的双唇间溢出，

_头顶的电话线嘶嘶作响 如同陷阱一般_

这只蜘蛛对待她就像对待属于他的玩具一般，接连不断的啃咬与抽插超出了女孩可以忍受的限度

那声响对酷拉皮卡来说过于淫荡。她咬紧嘴唇、不让它们从口中漏出

_亲爱的，我纵情燃烧，我能感觉到它无处不在_

她觉得自己的身体仿佛着了火似的…胃里的火焰越烧越旺。拉链拉开的声音响起时，她紧紧闭上了眼睛

_再也没有什么能把我吓倒_

天啊。

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_深深吻我后再走_

酷拉皮卡的唇边发出了一声呜咽，库洛洛听到后，决定用自己的嘴让她安静下来。

吻很粗暴，像是鲁西鲁夫向她宣告她必须服从的方式。

_以纪念这夏日的忧愁_

泪水顺着她的面颊滑下。从纯粹的痛苦之中，她的身体感受到了极致的快乐。

她痛恨此刻的每分每秒。

_我只想让你知道_

“我恨你…”她低语着，如同一只被蛇逼进了角落的可悲老鼠

_亲爱的，无人比你更好_

“我爱你。”男人一边回答着一边在她的体内又进了几分，让金发女孩发出了杂糅着痛苦与快感的哭声

_我沉浸在这夏日 夏日的忧愁_

_今晚我感觉自己浑身带电_

男人低吼着她的名字，在她体内释出了欲望。他从她的内里退出，同时把她拽到了自己近旁。

_沿着99号公路驶过海岸线_

她的大脑飞速运转着，想要搞清楚这些事为什么会发生。她太累了。

_我心爱的小坏蛋就在我身旁天国般的位置上_

“睡吧，我的小窟卢塔。”蜘蛛对他捕在网中的小虫轻声说道。

_如果我走了，今晚我一定会幸福地死去_

距离他们上一次相遇已经过去了几个月，酷拉皮卡变成了她最为憎恨的样子

_哦，上天，我能感到它就在空气中_

她成为了库洛洛的一条腿，同时也成为了他发泄性欲的玩具

_头顶的电话线嘶嘶作响 如同陷阱一般_

酷拉皮卡不再抵抗，放任自己坠入疯狂的深渊。

_亲爱的，我纵情燃烧，我能感觉到它无处不在_

_再也没有什么能把我吓倒_

她不在乎了。

_深深吻我后再走_

很久很久以前，有一个金发女孩以为她可以为她的家人复仇

_以纪念这夏日的忧愁_

她英勇无畏地战斗着，无论她面对的是什么。

但如今那个女孩已经溃败

_我只想让你知道_

“我恨你。”当死敌的顺着她的身体一路向下而去时，金发的少女低声说道

_亲爱的，无人比你更好_

“我知道。”男人嘴角带笑地回答道

_我沉浸在这夏日 夏日的忧愁_

_我想我会永远想念你_

她想念那纠缠着她的触感。与那个毁了她的人分开的每分每秒都如同身处地狱般难熬…

_如同破晓的天空中想念太阳的晨星_

她孤身一人遥望着夜空，这才想起她已经逃了出来。

一场劫掠开始时，她以最快速度逃了出去，并且留心不被人发现。离开她的死敌、同时也是亲手缔造了她的一切的人令她的内心感到无比痛苦

_迟到好过永远不到_

几小时、几天过去了。她只是坐在一条美丽的河边，注视着自己映在水中的倒影。

_即使你已不在 我也会不断追寻_

像是意识到了她心爱的仇敌就在身后般，酷拉皮卡微笑着回过了头去

_我沉浸在这夏日 夏日的忧愁_

“我觉得你是在等着被我找到。”旅团的首领伸手去，将金发少女扶了起来

_夏日 夏日忧愁_

_沉浸在这夏日 夏日忧愁_

_哦，哦，哦，哦，哦_

_深深吻我后再走_

“你爱我吗？”他的天使接过他的手，问道。

“爱。”男人毫不迟疑地回答。

“…吻我？”她向她噩梦的化身发出邀请。

_以纪念这夏日的忧愁_

“…”库洛洛的表情有些疑惑，但还是照做了。他将自己的唇印在了酷拉皮卡的唇上。

就在这时。

_我只想让你知道_

她再次射出了锁链。

_亲爱的，无人比你更好_

，只是这次是朝着她自己的心脏。

“我恨你…”她低声说道，鲜血流在她的红衣上。

_我沉浸在这夏日 夏日忧愁_

“所以我要在你得到你爱的东西之后夺走它…”她没能说完，锁链便消失了。在皎洁的皓月放射出最明亮的光芒之时，酷拉皮卡倒在了镜面一般的湖边。

她的脸上浮现出了一抹微笑。

库洛洛一言不发，泪水从他的脸上滑落。他跪了下来，最后一次将他心爱的天使抱在怀中，然后召唤出了密室游鱼。

如果有来世，如果有可能，他还想继续占有她。他无法接受没有她相伴左右的结局。他的蜘蛛们还可以再找到新的头，但他曾一度以为只是只小虫的女孩，却用最绚烂的绽放向他证明了她其实是一只黑寡妇。

如果她想让死亡拥抱二人，那就让她如愿以偿好了。

**_**夏日忧愁，哦，哦** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯。希望你喜欢这次的车祸现场💞💞💞


End file.
